


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by orphan_account



Category: blue bloods
Genre: F/M, I seriously love these two, Implied Smut, Love, clarifications inside, lindanny, lindanny episodes, s 1-7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Drabble series for each episode where Linda and Danny Reagan are part of the classic three-plot story line. Their plot line can be the main or the side plot, they just have to feature (somewhat) heavily
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

> These are the episodes where I think Linda and Danny feature more than the Sunday dinner table. 
> 
> *in case you guys haven’t noticed or I haven’t told you yet, I made up a shipname for them: Lindanny.*

WHAT YOU SEE— 1x5

Danny holds his wife close, kissing her like he'll never see her again. He slides her dark blue cardigan off her shoulders, letting it flutter to the floor. 

"I'm sorry," Linda hangs her head. "If I had known... I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you. Gosh, I'm not mad." He sucks the skin on her neck, "I was so..."

"I know, I know," she takes his jacket off his arms, discarding it to the floor. 

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." 

Her dress fell to the floor with a plop. "That'll be annoying."

He bites her neck.

**********  
AFTER HOURS- 1x10

Linda moans as Danny's hands slide over her ass. "Tell me again," she whispers huskily. 

Danny looks into her eyes, "you're beautiful. The most beautiful person I've ever seen." He kisses her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Linda's legs immediately hook around his hips, her nails ranking down his arm. "Am I hot?"

"Damn hot," Danny nibbles her ear, "there is no reason why you should be insecure. You're smoking hot."

Linda smiles happily, her sexual high so close. She bites her lip.

"Want to know what's the best part about you being hot?"

"What?"

"You're *all* mine."

***********  
TO TELL THE TRUTH- 1x18

Danny holds Linda as she cries in the bathroom, the shower drowning her sobs. She clings to the back of his shirt, her tears staining his collar. 

"I saw their faces," Linda chocks through her sobs. "I saw them!"

Danny kisses her head, "it's okay, you're okay. You're safe. Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" He sighs into her blonde hair. 

Linda clams herself down after a few more heartbreaking sobs, "can you stay? I don't think I can- I don't want to be alone."

Danny nods, agreeing without a second thought. "Of course, baby. I'll always be here for you."

**Author's Note:**

> To Tell The Truth is one of my favorite Blue Bloods episodes


End file.
